Pokemon Dark Silver
Ta opowieść jest przeznaczona dla fanów pokemon, jest też wzięta z Mojego życia... No więc: już od dziecka grałem w Pokemonów i wszystkiego co z nimi związane, tak samo mój kolega, który pewnego dnia postanowił pojechać ze mną na specjalny zjazd fanów Pokemon, odbywający się w Warszawie. Na zjeździe było wiele stoisk ze starymi grami Pokemon na Game-Boy'a, a skoro obaj mieliśmy te modne niegdyś konsole, postanowiliśmy kupić jakąś starą wersję, bo swoje nasze matki wyrzuciły. Niestety kolega był szybszy i szybko wypatrzył tani kartridż (około 10 zł) i od razu go kupił, ale na dysku nie było żadnej nalepki, więc trudno było powiedzieć jaka to wersja. Sprzedawca zapewniał, że to gra Pokemon i ten kto ją przyniósł, (bo było to stoisko z używanymi kartridżami) powiedział, że dostarcza aż za dużo emocji. Kolega i ja wróciliśmy do domu, ja niestety bez niczego. Gdy już szykowałem się spać nagle usłyszałem telefon, był to mój kolega, powiedział tylko żebym przyjechał. Gdy byłem na miejscu zastałem jego dziewczynę, która była strasznie przestraszona, wbiegłem do jego pokoju, a on siedział blady na krześle. Game-Boy leżał przed nim, na ziemi. Podniosłem go i zobaczyłem... nic. Ale kolega bał się go panicznie, więc postanowiłem zabrać go do domu i zbadać. Na następny dzień zabrałem się do gry i włączyłem Game-Boy'a. Gra zaczynała się zwyczajnie, jakieś pokemonki, muzyczka w tle, ale potem zrobiło się dziwnie. Muzyka z Lavender Town nastawiła się sama, nie wiem w jaki sposób, ale uznałem że tak powinno być. Potem chcąc włączyć zapisany stan gry kolegi wyświetlił się napis po angielsku (będę od razu tłumaczyć na polski) "Już za późno. Nie żyje". To mnie trochę przeraziło, ale dawno nie grałem w pokemony, więc uznałem że to norma. Dalej było jeszcze dziwniej, muzyka z Lavender Town była nieco inna, trochę zniekształcona, straszniejsza i smutniejsza. Ale postanowiłem grać, a że byłem ciekawy ,to wpatrywałem się w konsolę. Gdy gra się rozpoczęła pojawił się Red czy Gold, trudno było powiedzieć, ale był dziwny mianowicie, nie miał czapki, ale całkiem łysą głowę i bluzę poplamioną czymś podobnym do krwi. Gdy spojrzałem do statystyk moja postać nazywała się "htaedotemit", z początku powiedziałem sobie: WTF? Ale znam takie zgadywanki więc po 10 sekundach gapienia się w imię zrozumiałem, że od tyłu to "time to death" czyli czas na śmierć ale powinno być time for death To mnie przeraziło, ale postanowiłem grać dalej, spojrzałem też na pokemony. Każdy z nich miał w nazwie jedną literkę, w kolejności tworzyły słowo "death!". Pokemony te były jedynie gastliami (czy jak to się tam pisze w liczbie mnogiej). Gastly te jednak nie były zwykłe, miały zamiast tego swojego uśmieszku straszną mordę i czarne wielkie oczy. Moja postać znajdowała się w pokoju, w którym nie było drzwi. Po jakimś czasie postanowiłem kliknąć na telewizor który jest w pokoju Red'a, tym co mnie najbardziej przestraszyło był upiorny napis z unownów na cały ekran tworzący słowo "you are next" czyli "jesteś następny". Potem moja postać zaczęła się po prostu kręcić ja jakaś wypita i zapadła się... Potem ciemność, uznałem że konsola jest zepsuta, ale nagle pojawiła się moja postać, po prostu stała, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. Aż nagle na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Red'a z wypływającymi oczami i ze zniekształconą twarzą. Kiedy tak się na nią patrzyłem, zadzwonił telefon (w grze) z pod numeru ??? i odbył się dialog, z którego zrozumiałe było tylko "too late, time for you..." i czarna dziura, nic tylko moja postać. I nagle pojawił się napis, w tłumaczeniu polskim mówił on: "Gra jest przyjemna, ale gdy czujność śpi, a ty nie jesteś gotowy może stać się to..." i w tej chwili pojawiła się straszna rozdarta twarz Reda z dziurami zamiast oczów. Wtedy rzuciłem Game-Boy'em o ziemię, dysk wypadł, a klapka od baterii złamała się i odpadła. Wtedy wiedziałem co przeżył mój kolega. On pewnie grał do końca, ja po około 20 minutach grania zniszczyłem trochę Game-Boy'a. Tamtego dnia przestałem fascynować się pokemonami. Może myślicie że to tylko bajeczka, cóż wszystko jest możliwe. Grę po tym incydencie wrzuciłem do rzeki. Nie wiem czy to było rozsądne, ktoś może ją wyłowić... Wiem też, że dla was nie było to straszne, ale koszmar trzeba przeżyć żeby go zrozumieć. Kto wie, może za twoim oknem coś się czai... sprawdź. Napisał P.K. raczej nie znasz... Dajmy grze nazwę "Dark Silver", bo na taką zasługuje. Jeszcze o niej usłyszycie. O mnie również. P.K. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Pokemon Kategoria:Dziwne pliki